Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid retaining structure for a power supply socket through which supply of electrical power is carried out from a vehicle battery to an external device through a power supply terminal and an external terminal, by inserting the external terminal into an entrance of the main body portion, and connecting the external terminal to the power supply terminal of the main body portion, in a state in which a lid is removed from the main body portion.
Description of the Related Art
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-040087, an arrangement of a power supply socket in a storage box at a location directly below a seat on a rear portion of a motorcycle is disclosed.